


O Captain, my Captain!

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Sofia's sailor fuku [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Panty Kink, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Skirts, Suggestive Themes, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Uniform Kink, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: After the events of "Aye aye, Captain!", Sofia goes to help her master the next day. Dressed with her sailor uniform, of course.





	O Captain, my Captain!

Sofia had spent a while labelling the ingredients of the cabinet, under the attentive and concealed stare of her master, who was observing her from the other end of the workshop, without daring to come near her.

As he had commanded the previous day, the girl had shown up that morning dressed with her sailor uniform and he was having difficulties to stay calmed at the vision of her knee pits, exposed before him in a way that never before they had been.

Fortunately, she didn’t seem to have the least clue of what that outfit was provoking in him.

After several minutes gathering enough courage to go near his apprentice, the sorcerer went to join with her in front of the work table.

―It’s ok if I put this in here, Mister Cedric?―she asked showing the jar in her hands to him.

―Y-yes. It’s fine.―he answered, trying to focus in the task himself. He wasn’t going to make it, but at least he should pretend he did.

To be so close to hers was already a hard job by itself, therefor in that moment it was practically a colossal intent. He hadn’t enough stamina as for holding back for much longer the way his heart was beating. It hadn’t been a good idea, after all. If he remained for much longer been tempted in such a way for that little goddess of desire he was going to have an attack.

―Listen… Princess Sofia…―he began, nervously―I-if you have other things to do… You can go. It’s not necessary that you stay in here, I can take care of the rest.

She looked at him, disconcerted.

―No, of course not.―she answered―I told you I would stay with you today, remember?

―B-b-but… I’m sure you would rather be… with your siblings, or your rabbit, or… For real, you don’t need to stay, this is boring.―he swallowed―I… I have things to do anyway, I must organize the bookshelves, you aren’t going to learn anything useful here today―he admitted, smiling coyly―Go to have fun.

Sofia denied with her head.

―That’s not true. I’m learning a lot labelling ingredients. And I’m having fun here with you. And I’m your apprentice, I should be the one organizing the bookshelves!―she resolved with resolution―Just tell me what books I have to…―she said starting to climb up the ladder.

―WHAT?! NO! No-no-no-no… You don’t have to…

But it was too late, the princess had already got up to the ladder and he had the face a few inches of her bare knees, the cuff of her pleated skirt almost grazing his nose.

Cedric’s face started to burn as live coal. All the blood of his body was quickly gathered in two points. One was his head. The other was throbbing strongly, imprisoned inside his trousers.

―Mister Cedric, I am gonna pass you the books and you will separate them in piles on the floor, alright?―said the girl, diligently.

He managed to nod, unable to respond with words.

The princess passed the books to him and he was putting them on the floor, without daring to look at her legs.

Then she climbed another rung and Cedric was now before her calf, covered with long socks. With only raise his face a bit, his eyes could poke around under the skirt until more of the middle of the thigh. An ocean of creamy and hairless skin that appeared to be begging for be slurped and lovebitten until be full of marks of his dentition.

MERLIN’S MUSHROOMS!! What was he thinking? He was going over the top. One thing was to enjoy discreetly of her sensuality from a prudent distance, but this was already harassment. It was bad, it was awful. It was time to stop all that madness and…

Sofia climbed another rung, giving him a full vision of her legs, including her gluteus, partially covered by a layer of thin white cotton decorated with embroidered tiny purple flowers.

Cedric didn’t notice he had dropped down the books of his hands with a bang. He didn’t sense the rest of the stimuli around him. Right then the only thing that his brain registered was the image of the treasure above him, less than three feet away from his nose, wrapped as a present in those lovably cotton knickers.

The sorcerer took air, but it was like it didn’t reach his lungs. He took another huge breath. Nothing, it was useless. His mouth remained open while he panted until almost broke his jaw and he raised his hands slowly and grabbed his hair before pull it strongly.

― **HOLY MOTHER OF…**

―Mister Cedric, what’s wro-…?―Sofia turned over on the ladder, worried after the sound of the books hitting the floor, but she had the bad luck of misstep on the rung and slip―AAHH!

The girl fell backwards and the sorcerer almost flew to where she was going to hit to catch her before she touched the floor.

He took her in the air and protected her head against his chest before he hit the floor, hurting his back in the process.

Then he looked at her and took her face, anxious, worried about she was damaged somehow.

―SOFIA! Sofia, my sweetheart, are you ok? Are you hurt? Please answer me!

―I’m ok, Mister Cedric―the princess answered, looking at him with blushed cheeks―You saved me. Thank you!

The girl hugged him, grateful, and he separated her from him delicately, taking her by the shoulders.

―Oh, my god…  Oh my god, what have I done…?―he sobbed full of guilt―You almost die because of me! My poor little princess…!

―Don’t say that, Mister Cedric. It wasn’t your fault, I slipped. You were worried enough, holding the ladder for me.

Cedric wanted to die. Never in all his life had he hated someone so much than the way he hated himself right then. She thought that he had stood under her to hold the ladder for her? How could he be so disgusting? There was no creature in the world more vile or despicable than he… And the naïve sweet girl on his lap was thanking him.

Inevitably, the sorcerer burst into tears, disconsolate.

―Nooooo!! My Sofia… My poor Sofia…―he said in sobs.

The princess looked at him, disconcerted and raised her hand to caress the strange albino fringe.

―It’s all right, Mister Cedric―she said, calming him―It’s ok.

She took off her white cap and put it over the sorcerer’s head, making him to look at her, astonished.

―Stay alert, Captain.―she said with a smile.

Cedric let out a sad giggle.

―I think… that role suits you better, my Captain―he confessed.

―You think so? I always thought you would like better to be in charge.

The sorcerer laughed again, finding in her words an internal joke that wasn’t really there.

―You are quite right, but… not necessarily. I wouldn’t mind at all to follow your commands, princess, in fact I would enjoy it very much.―he said with humour, chortling again.

Sofia tilted her head, she didn’t get the joke, but she grinned back at him and stood up.

―Alright, then… There’s still work to do, cabin boy! Up you go!―she said stretched her hand to help him to get up.

The sorcerer took it with a smile and as he stood he gave her a naval salute.

―Yes, Captain!

―You hold the ladder and I grab the books!―she ordered.

Cedric hesitated at that.

―N-n-no, it’s better if I…

―That’s an order, cabin boy!―the girl exclaimed, authoritarian, making him to get firmly again.

―At your service, my Captain!―the sorcerer yelled.

Cedric remained practically the rest of the morning under her skirt, holding the ladder and putting books over the floor, trying to don’t look up but failing innumerable times in his attempt.

That torture was just the punish he deserved for having so depraved intentions…

But it was almost a reward.

―Ooohhh… Merlin’s mushrooms…!  


End file.
